Another Father, Another Husband, Another Hero
by OrionRejects
Summary: !-One-shot-! On the 31st of October, Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow. On the 31st of October, Voldemort killed. He killed another father, another husband, and another hero. Slight songfic towards the end, use of Crucio. And non-graphic death. Rated T


A/N Hey, this is me. Yup. I'm back. To be clear- This is ONLY a ONESHOT! Not multi-chapters. None. Zip. Nada. My apologies if you wanted more, but I'm only writing this because I'm bored.. I'm listening to Welcome To The Black Parade, by My Chemical Romance. So, of course, I have to put _something_ from said song in here. You'll see.

Legend:

"**Spells**"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

><p><em>Time: 12:30AM, 1991<em>

_Location: Godric's Hollow_

Tears fell down the face of a man with untamed shaggy dark brown hair, as he ran down a hallway. He was named James Harold Potter.

Voldemort was in the house, Lily stopped to stall him, but judging by the shout of Avada Kedavra, and the eerie silence that followed, she was no longer among the living.

He stopped at a door with sky blue paint, almost breaking it down in his rush to open it. He could hear Voldemort behind him.

He burst in the door, closed it, checked on his son, and turned, wand at the ready. He _would_ kill this man, to protect his son, to avenge his lily-flower.

As the pale hand grasped the door, he yelled, "**STUPEFY**!" James' wand emitted a red bolt at the doorway, as Voldemort fully came into view.

Lord Voldemort skillfully deflected the spell into the wall, waking Harry, who started wailing.

Voldemort countered with his own spell, "**Sectumsempra!**" **(1) **He sent the dark curse directly at James' face.

"**Protego!**", James countered. His shield charm sprung to life, absorbing the dark curse, and failing as it did so.

"**Expelliarmus!**", Voldemort spoke. The bolt of blue flew from Voldemort's wand. It connected, sending James' wand flying.

"Well, well.. it seems I win this time, boy. I _will not _make it a fourth time**(2)**.", Voldemort spoke. "Now, tell me.. does that old fool have any other aces? This one certainly was a disappointment..."

James, a defiant look in his eyes, replied. "I'll never tell you, Lord Moldyshorts!"

Voldemort' face twisted in rage. "**Crucio!**" He cried, a ball of red light, so bright it was almost unbearable came from the tip of his wand.

Pain. Pain was all James could feel. He was screaming, and he could faintly heard Harry wailing. Then, suddenly, the pain stopped.

While James gasped in relief, Voldemort repeated his earlier question.

"I'll.. never.. tell you!", James gasped out.

Voldemort didn't say anything further, simply walked to little Harry' crib. "Ahh.. So this is the one who is destined to destroy me? I think not. **Avada Kedav-**"

"**Stupefy!**" James yelled, after he had crawled over to his wand. Voldemort fell. James, slowly dying from being under the Cruciatus for so long, crawled to Harry' crib.

"I'm sorry, Harry.. I can't fight him anymore. Somehow.. I know. I know that you'll live, when we couldn't. So, always remember.. we, me and your mother, love you. Always."

Voldemort walked up behind James. James, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" And with those foul words, another father, another husband, and another hero fell to Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 2001<em>

_Location: Godric's Hollow_

__Harry walked through the ruins of the mansion his parents lived in. Walking down a long hallway, he paused when he noticed something on a door.

_'__For Harry_' He walked inside, wondering what might be in here. As he walked in, he noticed an old record player in the corner, and boxes beside it. '_Probably records.__', _he mused.

Walking up to it, he saw a record already on the player. Turning it on, he heard..

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city,_

_He said, "Son, when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned."_

_He said, "Will you defeat them? Your demons, and all the non-believers."_

Harry could almost hear his father's voice.

'_Well, I'll have to come back for this.. Right now, I have a wedding to attend. My own. I wonder..' _Harry began speaking aloud, "Dad? Would you like Fleur? Would you, and mom approve of her?"

Harry could hear it, a distant whisper. "_Of course.."_

He walked out with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN Well. That was it. My first attempt at an HP fic. Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated. Flames, however, will be used to heat my pumpkin pasty. Everyone knows, of course, that they're best warm.


End file.
